1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horseshoe and, more particularly, to a horseshoe having a continuous wedged-shaped calk running along substantially its entire length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past a wide variety of shoes has been utilized to protect horses' hoofs from injury and provide the horses with increased traction. The various conventional shoes, however, have all presented certain disadvantages.
Steel or cast iron horseshoes have conventionally been used to shoe horses for hunting. These shoes are durable and amply protect the horse's hoof, but are heavy and tend to tire and slow down the horse. Steel and cast iron shoes are too heavy to be effectively used for horse racing, polo, steeplechases, three-day events, quarter horse events, and horse shows where speed and quickness are important.
To provide lighter shoes, it has been conventionally known to make shoes from lighter metals such as aluminum. However, these lighter aluminum shoes do not provide the traction that steel shoes do, wear out more easily and, in fact, may break and thereby injure a horse's hoof. To at least partially overcome these problems, aluminum horseshoes have been made to include permanently fixed or removable calks or studs. While one or more of these calks or studs increases the traction of the aluminum shoe, a plurality of calks or studs does not measurably increase the overall strength and durability of the shoe. Furthermore, horseshoes having one or more such calks or studs do not allow the horse to stand with its hoofs in a level position. The resultant unnatural canting of the horse's hoof for a prolonged period of time can injure the horse's hoofs and legs.
Another conventional horseshoe, known as a polyshoe, is made completely of steel but is extremely narrow. This shoe is light in weight, but does not cover and protect much of the horse's hoof. Futhermore, polyshoes have a small weight-bearing surface and, therefore, place the impact and strain of running upon a small portion of a horse's hoof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a horseshoe which is light in weight, provides good traction, covers and protects a large portion of the horse's hoof and permits the horse to stand with its hoofs in a level position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a U-shaped foot portion forming the body of the shoe and including a flat for lying against the horse's hoof, a continuous calk running along substantially the entire length of the foot portion and including a wedge-shaped portion having a pointed ridge projecting beyond the foot portion opposite to and at a constant distance from the flat, and means for securely attaching the continuous calk to the foot portion.
The horseshoe of this invention overcomes the problems of the prior conventional horseshoes by providing a lightweight horseshoe which is strong, durable and protective and which provides the horse with maximum traction. The U-shaped foot portion of the shoe is made of a lightweight metal such as aluminum which permits the use of a wide shoe without unduly increasing the shoe's total weight. The wedge-shaped calk is made of a heavier but stronger material such as steel and provides a shoe of increased strength and durability over conventional aluminum horseshoes. The continuity of the calk permits the horse to stand with its hoof in a flat, normal position; the pointed ridge of the calk provides a firm grip upon almost all surfaces; and the angled surface of the calk allows the shoe to slide rather than to catch on irregular surfaces and thereby avoid tripping the horse.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.